Before Sunrise
by Rach-x
Summary: Reddie fluff one shot - set after this week's episode


Before Sunrise

I love watching him sleep.

The way his eyelashes flutter; grazing the top of his cheeks and how his lips appear to have curved themselves into a half smile. I keep my head on my pillow and watch him bathing in the glow of last night. I am distantly aware of the rising sun drifting slowly into the room through the gap in the curtains as it dances across his face, encasing us both in its warmth.

Our foreheads are almost touching and his arms remain around me so that our bodies are moulded underneath the duvet; just as they were when we had fallen asleep last night. I breathe in the familiar scent which I have come to associate with him and lift my hand to gently caress his shoulder so as not to wake him. I do this because I need to touch him in order to make myself believe that this is really happening. Satisfied that I am not in fact dreaming, I allow myself to drift back to the previous evening.

------------------------------

"_Eddie, where exactly are we going tonight?"_

_He grinned at me mischievously which made my heart soar. "It's a surprise."_

"_Great but where is it?"_

"_If I tell you that then it won't be a surprise, will it?_" _I reached across and hit him playfully on the arm._

"_That's true but seeing as I'm driving can you give me some idea as to where I'm going?"_

"_Ahh, good point! We're going for a meal. You know that Indian in town?" He watched my face fall at this; I've never been good with spicy food._

"_Oh.."_

"_Rach, I'm joking. I've booked us a table at Luigi's just off the High Street."_

Luigi's is my favourite restaurant. I had discovered it the first weekend I moved to Rochdale and it was my place to escape from the world. I love everything about that place; the chequered tablecloths, the candles burning in small buckets in the centre of the table but most of all I love the food. It's nothing flashy; just lovingly homemade by Luigi's wife and sister. I was surprised that Eddie had chosen to take me there; I wasn't sure that he even knew of its existence.

"_Luigi's?"_

"_Yeah. It's your favourite, isn't it?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_You mentioned it once."_

"_Did I?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And you remembered?"_

"_Of course. In case I ever got the chance to take you there." I could see his cheeks flush slightly so I reached across and squeezed his hand._

_We talked about everything under the sun as we ate. I had macaroni cheese and Eddie chose traditional spaghetti bolognaise. The restaurant was busy so Luigi had set us a table in a small alcove at the back. There wasn't much space but it was perfect. Eddie trapped my leg between his own and held my hand across the table. It sounds cheesy and yet it felt so real, so natural. We chatted about Phillip's party and about a film we both want to see; both careful not to mention what would come next._

_I think he wanted the evening to continue as much as I did which is why after we'd finished eating and he'd paid the bill, I had taken his hand and led him towards my car. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as I fumbled around in my bag for my keys. After locating them, I turned around and pressed my lips firmly onto his to let him know I wanted him to come back with me. It isn't something I would normally do; after all as Eddie had put it earlier, this technically was our first date but I didn't want to break the spell._

_I can't stop a smile from crossing my lips as I think back to last night. After arriving home and checking that my beloved house had withstood a teenage party, I led him up to the top floor of my house until we were standing outside my bedroom door. I dropped my hand from his and for a moment neither of us moved; our eyes locked on each other. I felt afraid and I think he could sense my anxiety because he gently brushed his fingers along my cheek and whispered into my ear._

_"Rach, are you sure?"_

_That had been enough. That was enough to tell me that this was as important to him as it was to me. He wanted things to be right between us; he wanted things to be done properly. This wasn't a test run for either of us; it had to be the real thing. Secure in my feelings and my need for him, I placed a finger over his lips and opened the door. I reached up and kissed him with feeling; running my hands through his hair before bringing them to rest on the back of his neck. I let out a soft moan as he drew me towards him, resting one hand on the small of my waist whilst undoing my jacket with the other. I backed into the room, pulling him with me and he shut the door with his foot to secure our privacy. For once this was about us; about who we had become. Rachel and Eddie._

_----------------------------------_

He stirs slightly and pulls me towards him. Without opening his eyes, he nuzzles my neck kisses my cheek. I kiss him back; his cheek, his nose, his eye before bringing my lips to rest on his own. His piercing brown eyes level with mine and he smiles warmly at me.

"Morning beautiful."

I bite my lip. I feel slightly overcome with nerves. "Did I wake you?"

"Of course not." He studies me for a moment. As if sensing something is up, he speaks again. "Rach, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He knows me too well, that's the problem. "It's just...last night. You don't regret it, do you?"

His eyes widen. "What? No of course not. Why...do you?"

I can feel myself relax. "No."

"But I suppose to be absolutely sure, we could..." There is a hint of suggestiveness in his words as he reaches across and tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear before letting his hand caress the back of my neck. I watch as his eyes dance playfully as he looks at me. I feel a surge of desire and affection for the man facing me as I bring my arm to rest on the top of his broad shoulder and plant a kiss on the side of his neck.

As we both give in to our longing, day finally breaks outside the window and basks us in a blanket of warmth and love.


End file.
